The Winter's Tale
by yoogeurt
Summary: [CHANBAEK] "—satu satunya orang yang dapat membuat Chanyeol kembali, adalah dirimu sendiri." - Kyungsoo /  "Dengar kau raksasa bodoh, aku percaya padamu. Aku percaya jika pada akhirnya kau akan kembali padaku," - Baekhyun / "Maaf, Baek, maafkan aku. Aku memang brengsek. Bahkan disaat seperti ini pun aku tidak dapat berjanji akan kembali padamu." - Chanyeol / Slight!CHANLU


_**Winter**_**'s Tale**

a story by Kay

_feat_:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Luhan

Etc.

.

.

.

"Aku suka salju," Baekhyun menengadahkan wajahnya, menyambut butiran lembut salju es yang berguguran dari langit malam. Pria mungil itu lalu memejamkan permata lembutnya, meresapi dinginnya salju es yang menyentuh kulit wajah putih pucatnya. Sementara itu, pria yang lebih tinggi hanya tersenyum tipis menatapi sang kekasih—ah maksudnya sang _**suami **_yang tampak tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mari-menyambut-salju.

"Ayo masuk, kau bisa sakit jika berlama-lama disini." Chanyeol menyelipkan lengannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, mendekap erat pria mungil itu dari belakang. Lalu mengistirahatkan dagunya pada bahu sang _**suami**_—menghirup sepuasnya aroma buah stroberi yang menyegarkan dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku masih ingin bermain salju, lagipula besok kita akan pergi ke Bali dan itu artinya waktu ku untuk menikmati musim salju akan berkurang." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, menyesal meminta Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya berbulan madu ke Pulau Bali.

"Jadi kau menyesal menikah denganku, _heum_?"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu!"

"Tapi ungkapanmu barusan seperti mewakilinya,"

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Apa jangan-jangan kau yang menyesal menikah denganku? Iya kan? Yasudah ayo kita cerai sa—"

Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun, lalu segera menyumpal bibir merah jambu itu dengan miliknya, kemudian melumatnya dengan cukup agresif. Obsidian kelamnya terpejam erat, meresapi rasa manis yang bersumber dari sepasang bibir mungil milik _**suami **_nya. Sementara itu, Baekhyun hanya mampu diam terpaku menerima serangan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol. Jantungnya terasa berpacu dengan begitu cepat, ditambah dengan serbuan ribuan kupu-kupu yang terasa berputar-putar di dalam perutnya.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal, Baek. Tak pernah sedikitpun ada rasa menyesal untukku memilikimu." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, obisidiannya bertubrukan dengan hazel lembut milik Baekhyun. Kedua pasang tangan itu tampak saling bertautan, menyalurkan rasa hangat di tengah dinginnya minggu kedua musim salju.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yeol."

"Ya! Kalian berdua! Masuklah ke dalam! Masih banyak tamu yang harus diurus, dasar pasangan pengantin baru. Dasar menyebalkan," sungut Kyungsoo dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Berhentilah _mendumel _Kyungsoo-ya! Tarik kembali kerutan di wajahmu atau dapat kupastikan kau akan tahan _menjomblo_ hingga umurmu mencapai kepala tiga!" **skak mat**! Kyungsoo hanya mampu terperangah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang benar benar—kurang ajar. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menyumpal bibir sang kakak ipar dengan sepatu bersol tebal miliknya.

"Diamlah! Dasar kau tiang idiot!" desisnya.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun hanya mampu tertawa kecil memandangi sang _**suami **_dan adiknya yang tengah sibuk beradu argumen. Kedua hazelnya kini tampak menyerupai bulan sabit—salah satu faktor keindahan Byun Baekhyun yang mampu meluluhkan pria berhati beku seperti Chanyeol. Bahkan kini tawa renyahnya sukses meluluhkan suasana dingin diantara kedua kubu yang tadinya tengah sibuk beradu _cek cok _itu. Chanyeol mengulas senyum tipis, ia benar benar beruntung telah memiliki malaikat seindah Baekhyun di sisinya.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo hanya mampu tertegun memandangi Chanyeol yang kini tengah tersenyum seraya melemparkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Pandangannya meredup. "Kau memang benar-benar indah, _hyung_. Pantas saja Chanyeol dapat _**melihatmu**_." Lirihnya termakan oleh alunan musik klasikfavorit Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba diputar dengan volume cukup keras.

"Baek, maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo harus menahan perih di hatinya mendapati sang pujaan hati yang kini tampak begitu bahagia bersama kakak nya.

"Ya Tuhan, mengapa rasanya sakit sekali." Bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

Berita kehamilan anak pertama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merupakan kabar yang begitu menggembirakan bagi keluarga kedua belah pihak. Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya bersykur karena dirinya dan Baekhyun telah dipercaya untuk dititipi salah satu malaikat mungilnya oleh Tuhan. Dan hari ini merupakan hari yang begitu indah bagi Chanyeol setelah hari pernikahannya. Di lengannya kini terdapat sesosok bayi mungil dengan kulit kemerahan. Bibirnya tipis, telinganya lebar, hidungnya mancung, dan pipinya tampak gembul—begitu menggemaskan. Setidaknya itulah kesan pertama yang akan terlintas di benak orang-orang yang melihat malaikat mungil itu.

Park Chanhyun tampak terlelap dengan nyaman di dalam dekapan sang Ayah. Sesekali bibirnya tampak bergerak-gerak imut. "Selamat datang ke dunia, malaikat kecil ku. Jadilah anak yang baik, _oke_?"

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Ayah! Selamat pagi _Daddy_!" seru Chanhyun dengan begitu ceria. Bocah lelaki berusia tujuh tahun itu berlari kecil menuruni tangga, kemudian segera menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang tengah sibuk berkutat di dapur. Chanyeol yang awalnya tengah sibuk mengganggu kegiatan menyiapkan sarapan Baekhyun dengan memeluknya dari belakang, segera melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih pada Chanhyun yang tengah berlari ke hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi juga jagoan _Daddy_!" Chanyeol menyambut pelukan anak semata wayangnya itu, lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di udara. "Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Apa kau bermimpi indah?" Chanyeol menggendong Chanhyun, membawa bocah itu menuju meja makan, kemudian mendudukannya di atas kursi milik sang anak.

"Chanhyun semalam bermimpi _Daddy _membelikan Chanhyun mainan robot baru!" seru Chanhyun bersemangat.

"Hahaha, baiklah baiklah, nanti sepualng kerja akan _Daddy _belikan, oke?" Chanyeol mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, yang kemudian disambut dengan senang hati oleh Chanhyun.

"Terimakasih _Daddy_! Chanhyun sayang _Daddy_!"

"Jadi Chanhyun hanya menyayangi _Daddy?_ Bagaimana dengan Ayah? Chanhyun tak menyayangi Ayah, _heum_?" interupsi Baekhyun. Pria mungil meletakkan semangkuk penuh sup hangat dengan aroma yang begitu menggugah selera di atas meja makan. Lalu mulai memasukan nasi dan lauk pauk ke dalam piring Chanyeol dan Chanhyun secara bergantian.

"Tenang saja, Ayah! Chanhyun juga sayang Ayah, kok. Chanhyun sayang sekali sama Ayah dan _Daddy_!" seru Chanhyun, bocah itu beranjak dari kursinya lalu memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan erat. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat jagoan kecilnya yang tampak begitu manja dengan Baekhyun.

"Yasudah, kalau Chanhyun sayang sama Ayah, Chanhyun makan dulu, oke?"

"Engga mau! Chanhyun maunya disuapin Ayah."

"Hahaha, baik-baik. Chanhyun akan Ayah suapi,"

"Yay!" Chanhyun segera berlari kecil kembali menuju kursinya, bersiap-siap untuk menyantap sarapan pagi buatan sang Ayah yang tampak begitu lezat.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya melirik ke arah jarum jam yang tergantung pada dinding ruang tamu. Pria mungil itu tampak berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Jam telah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari, namun Chanyeol tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya. _Kemana perginya raksasa itu_?

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengerang frustasi ketika lagi-lagi ia tak mendapatkan balasan pesan dari Chanyeol. Sungguh demi apapun, apa yang tengah dilakuka raksasa itu sehingga harus pulang larut malam dan bahkan tak memberi kabar apapun pada Baekhyun. Tak tahukah dia jika Baekhyun tengah menunggunya pulang dengan khawatir di rumah? Tak tahukah dia jika sedaritadi Baekhyun tengah berusaha keras untuk mengusir jauh-jauh fikiran negatif yang terus menghantui fikirannya?

Pada akhirnya, pria itu menyerah. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk ruang tamu. Fikirannya kacau. Hatinya begitu resah. Ia benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu pada _**suami **_nya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kau dimana, Park Chanyeol..." gumam Baekhyun putus asa. Raga nya mulai lelah, kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dan pandangannya semakin mengabur, seiring dengan kesadarannya yang perlahan menghilang—dilahap oleh kesunyian malam yang tak kunjung usai. Bahkan di malam-malam berikutnya, Chanyeol tak kunjung kembali. Hingga waktu terus bergulir, detik demi detik telah terlewati dengan Baekhyun yang menunggu kehadiran Chanyeol dengan segenap hati—meski ia taku Chanyeol tak akan pernah kembali.

Hari ini merupakan hari kedua puluh kepergian Chanyeol. Hanya beberapa pesan singkat yang Baekhyun dapatkan sebagai penawar rasa rindunya terhadap raksasa nya itu. Tak hanya dirinya, Chanhyun pun tak henti-hentinya menanyakan keadaan sang _Daddy _yang tak kunjung pulang.

Bahkan tak jarang Chanhyun jatuh sakit karena bocah itu bersikeras untuk _mogok _makan serta tidur larut malam untuk menunggui kepulangan _Daddy _nya di ruang tamu. Berkali-kali Baekhyun telah memberitahu Chanyeol mengenai keadaan buah hati mereka yang semakin lama semakin melemah, namun Chanyeol hanya mampu menyampaikan permintaan maafnya melalui pesan karena ia masih harus mengurusi cabang perusahaan Keluarga Park di Pulau Jeju.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas berat, ia mampu menangkap makna tersirat dari setiap pesan penolakan Chanyeol selama beberapa hari terakhir untuk kembali—sekalipun itu menyangkut keadaan Chanhyun sekalipun. Baekhyun tersenyum masam, tampaknya **Chanyeol sudah tak peduli lagi dengan dirinya ataupun Chanhyun**.

Dan kata hatinya juga berkata jika, **ada seseorang yang menjadi dalang retaknya hubungan mereka**. Namun, sungguh demi apapun, Baekhyun benar-benar berharap abaila firasatnya merupakan sebuah kesalahan besar. Dan kepergian serta _ketidakpedulian _Chanyeol benar-benar murni karena kesibukannya mengurus kantor cabang.

"_Hyung _kau harus makan. Kalau kau nanti jatuh sakit, siapa yang akan mengurusi Chanhyun?" Kyungsoo memandang sendu sang kakak yang sedaritadi hanya diam terpaku dengan wajah pucat pasi layaknya mayat hidup. Kedua hazel yang dulunya indah itu kini tampak menyeramkan dengan kantung mata tebal yang menggantung layaknya parasit.

"_Hyung_, ayolah kumohon. Satu suap saja, oke? Aku akan memberikanmu **apapun **asalkan kau mau membuka mulutmu." Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya merayu sang kakak dengan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sesendok bubur hangat di depan bibir Baekhyun yang terkatup rapat.

"Kalau begitu, dapatkah kau membuat **Chanyeol ku kembali**?" Kini ganti Kyungsoo yang mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Pria bermata bulat itu hanya mampu menunduk dalam-dalam mendengar permintaan sang kakak. Sementara itu Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis mendapati reaksi menyedihkan Kyungsoo. "Sudah kuduga kau tak akan bisa. Tak ada seorangpun yang dapat membuat Chanyeol kembali, bahkan Tuhan sekalipun." Lirihnya.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya, meremukkan kesepuluh jarinya. Pria mungil itu benar-benar sudah tak tahan dengan masalah yang melanda keluarga harmonis—setidaknya begitulah mereka dulu—sang kakak. "Tidak. Kau salah besar _hyung_—"

"—satu satunya orang yang dapat membuat **Chanyeol kembali**, adalah **dirimu sendiri**." Tegas Kyungsoo dengan berlinang air mata. Baekhyun tertegun, perkataan Kyungsoo seolah-olah menamparnya telak. _**Kyungsoo benar**_.

"Buktikan pada Chanyeol bahwa dia salah telah menyia-nyiakan Byun Baekhyun dan lebih memilih untuk bersama pria jalang itu. Kau harus kuat, kau harus tegar _hyung_. Kau tak boleh lemah, kau tak boleh kalah. Jangan biarkan keadaan menertawakanmu, mengejekmu, menghinamu. Kau harus berjuang. Dapatkanlah Chanyeol kembali, bagaimanapun caranya—" Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata.

"—perjuangkan cintamu,_ hyung_."

.

.

.

_**Luhan**_. Pria manis berdarah China yang merupakan cinta pertama Chanyeol. Namun kisah cinta mereka harus berakhir tragis karena Luhan harus melanjutkan studi nya ke luar negeri. Hingga, berakhirlah hubungan keduanya dengan perasaan cinta yang masih mendominasi mereka.

Bahkan Baekhyun sudah tak asing lagi dengan nama Luhan, karena jauh sebelum mereka menikah, Chanyeol sempat menceritakan kisahnya dengan Luhan. Bahkan Chanyeol pun sempat mengatakan jika dihatinya masih tersedia sedikit celah bagi pria bermata rusa itu.

_"Masih terdapat serpihan-serpihan masa lalu kami yang berasarang di hatiku, Baek. Maafkan aku. Jujur saja, aku memang masih memiliki sedikit perasaan terhadap Luhan. Sedikit Baek, hanya sedikit." Ungkap Chanyeol penuh keptusasaan. Sudah berulang kali pria itu berusaha menghapus nama Luhan dari hatinya, namun nama itu terlalu membekas di dalam hatinya. _

_ "Kalau begitu, aku berjanji akan membantumu untuk melupakan Luhan sepenuhnya. Hingga nama itu benar-benar lenyap dalam fikiranmu, dan nantinya hanya akan ada diriku di dalamnya." Baekhyun meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol yang saling bertautan gelisah. _

_ "Aku takut, Baek. Aku takut apabila sewaktu-waktu Luhan akan kembali dan perasaan ini akan membuncah kemudian kembali mendominasi. A—aku takut jika nantinya aku harus mengecewakanmu," _

_ "Tidak, Yeol. Kau tak akan mengecewakanku. Percayalah padaku jika aku akan membantumu untuk melupakan Luhan sepenuhnya, oke? Kumohon, percaya padaku." Baekhyun tersenyum getir. Jika boleh jujur, sesungguhnya ia juga begitu takut. Ia takut jika dirinya gagal membantu Chanyeol untuk melupakan Luhan, lalu pria itu tiba-tiba kembali ke kehidupan Chanyeol dan akan menggeser posisi Baekhyun secara perlahan. _

_ Jika boleh jujur, ia benar-benar takut kehilangan Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun yakin, dirinya tak akan sanggup tanpa Chanyeol di sisinya. _

_ "Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Benar-benar mencintaimu. Terimakasih telah bersedia menjadi kekasihku dan menerima ku apa adanya. Terimakasih Baek, terimakasih.." Chanyeol meraih tubuh mungil kekasihnya, lalu menenggelamkan tubuh itu di dalam rengkuhannya. _

"_Apabila suatu saat nanti misi kita gagal, kumohon Baek. Kumohon percayalah padaku jika pada akhirnya aku akan __**kembali lagi padamu**__," _

Tangis Baekhyun kembali pecah ketika otaknya memutar balik potongan-potongan memorinya bersama Chanyeol. "Dengar kau raksasa bodoh, aku percaya padamu. Aku percaya jika pada akhirnya kau akan kembali padaku, Yeol. A—aku," Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan isakannya—takut takut akan membuat Chanhyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"—aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol,"

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri kaku di samping sebuah ranjang salah satu kamar Rumah Sakit. Matanya memanas mendapati _**suami **_nya yang tampak terbaring tak berdaya di atas sana. Beragam selang penunjang kehidupan terpasang di sekujur tubuhnya, berlabuh pada beberapa alat-alat medis. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum getir ketika obsidian kelamnya beralih pada tubuh ringkih malaikat kecil mereka yang tertidur lelap pada sofa panjang di sebrang ranjang Baekhyun bersama Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tampak sibuk menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit Chanhyun.

"Aku pamit pulang dulu, _hyung_. Tak apa kan jika kau kutinggal? Kurasa kau butuh waktu bersama mereka."

"_N—ne, _Kyungsoo-ah. Terimakasih telah menjaga Baekhyun dan Chanhyun selama aku pergi."

"Tidak masalah. Aku senang kau memutuskan untuk kembali, _hyung_." Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa, tak lupa meletakkan beberapa bantal kecil untuk menyangga tubuh Chanhyun supaya tak terjatuh dari sofa. Lalu pria itu menghampiri Chanyeol dan menepuk punggungnya penuh simpati, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan keluarga kecil—yang dulunya bahagia—itu.

"Ah, ya, _hyung_? Bolehkah aku memohon sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Kumohon jangan menyakiti Baekhyun _hyung _ataupun Chanhyun lagi—" Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. "—mereka sudah cukup tersiksa selama kau tak ada, _hyung_."

"Kembalilah sepenuhnya, _hyung_. Tinggalkan Luhan dan kembalilah pada keluarga kecilmu. Baekhyun _hyung _benar-benar tertekan ketika kau mengiriminya surat cerai kala itu. Ia benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Bahkan setelah apa yang kau katakan bahwa kau lebih memilih Luhan, ia tetap bersikeras menunggumu. Ia begitu percaya padamu, _hyung_. Ia percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti kau benar-benar akan kembali padanya dan Chanhyun. Kuharap kau mau mempertimbangkan ucapanku. Sampai jumpa _hyung_,"

Kyungsoo berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini tengah beradu dengan batinnya. Ia benar-benar bodoh karena telah menyakiti tiga orang terpenting di hidupnya. Baekhyun, Chanhyun, dan Luhan. Ah, atau mungkin empat? Karena sialnya Luhan kini tengah mengandung bayi hasil hubungannya bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Ia menyesal. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah bersikap gegabah. Andaikan ia tak termakan oleh tawaran Luhan saat itu, hal ini tak akan terjadi. Ia tak akan menyakiti Baekhyun dan Chanhyun, meninggalkan dan mengabaikan mereka, bahkan berniat untuk menceraikan Baekhyun. Dan ia yakin setelah ini, tak hanya Baekhyun dan Chanhyun aja yang akan dirinya sakiti. Namun Luhan dan juga calon buah hati mereka.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah kuperbuat..." lirih Chanyeol. Diraihnya telapak tangan tanpa infus milik Baekhyun yang terasa dingin, lalu diciuminya tanpa henti telapak tangan milik _**suami **_yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Maaf, Baek, maafkan aku. Aku memang brengsek. Bahkan disaat seperti ini pun aku tidak dapat berjanji akan kembali padamu. Saat ini Luhan juga membutuhkanku, ia akan menjalani persalinan beberapa bulan lagi. Dan itu artinya, cepat atau lambat, aku harus menikahi Luhan, Baek. Aku tak bisa membiarkan anak kami hidup tanpa seorang Ayah. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Maaf Baek, maaf." Chanyeol menangis tersedu meratapi kesalahan fatalnya selama tujuh bulan terakhir.

"_Daddy_? Kaukah itu?"

"Selamat sore, pahlawan! Kemarilah!" Chanyeol segera mengusap wajahnya, menghapus air matanya dan berusaha tersenyum pada Chanhyun. Senyum nya tampak merekah, seiring dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya yang berlari menghampiri Chanyeol kemudian naik di atas pangkuannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, _heum_? Maaf ya _Daddy _pulangnya lama sekali." Chanyeol menciumi wajah Chanhyun, menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang begitu melimpah pada sang anak.

"Chanhyun rindu sekali dengan _Daddy_. Chanhyun senang sekali _Daddy _akhirnya pulang." Tutur Chanhyun. Tangan mungilnya terulur mengusap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tampak kusut sore itu.

"Nah, sebagai permintaan maaf, _Daddy _akan mengabulkan satu permintaan Chanhyun!"

"Eh? Serius, _Dad_?"

"_Heum!_"

Chanhyun kini tampak berfikir, bibirnya mengerucut lucu, bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari dengan kedua alis cokelatnya yang sesekali terangkat—benar benar menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu, Chanhyun ingin supaya _Daddy _tidak akan pergi-pergi lagi! Chanhyun sedih karena selama _Daddy _pergi, Chanhyun tidak memiliki teman bermain lagi. Ayah sibuk berdiam diri di dalam kamar sambil menangis selama _Daddy _pergi. Chanhyun kesepian. Chanhyun butuh _Daddy_ disini," pintanya dengan mata bulatnya yang kini tampak berlinang air mata. "Chanhyun sayang _Daddy_, Chanhyun janji akan jadi anak baik dan akan menurut pada Ayah, jadi Chanhyun mohon _Daddy _jangan pergi lagi." Ujarnya lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol. Sementara sang _Daddy _hanya dapat membalas pelukan sang anak dengan tubuhnya yang mendadak kaku. Rasa bersalah kembali menyelimuti dirinya, seolah-olah akan menelan nya hidup-hidup saat itu juga.

_ "Maaf,_"

.

.

.

_to be continued. _

Alohaaa! Ini dia _first project _setelah lama lenyap dari dunia fanfiksi. Biasalah suka kena _writer's block _terus mogok lama deh. Maaf ya chapter 1 nya terkesan kecepetan alurnya, soalnya emang inti ceritanya ini sewaktu Chanyeol dihadapi dengan dua pilihan antara Baekhyun atau Luhan. Jadi bisa dikatakan chapter ini sejenis prolognya hehe. Dimohon review nya ya kawan:'') Review kalian bakalan sangat berarti banget buat aku—semacam bangkitin kembali gairah menulis. Hehe. Kalau responnya memuaskan, aku bakalan _fast update_!

paipai~~


End file.
